In a component supply part provided in an electronic component mounting device which mounts electronic component on a board, a tape feeder provided with a component feed mechanism which conveys the electronic component held by a carrier tape to a taking out position by a component mounting mechanism is arranged for each of kinds of component (for instance, see patent literature 1). In the tape feeder, since operation parameters such as a feed speed or a feed pitch when the carrier tape is fed pitch by pitch are different respectively depending on the kinds of the component, the operation parameters are stored not only in a feeder storage part provided in the tape feeder, but also, as component library information, in a main body storage part of an electronic component mounting device main body or a system storage part of a host computer which generalizes an electronic component mounting system formed by connecting a plurality of devices together. Then, when a kind of production machine is switched to change the kind of the component as an object to be mounted during an operating process of the electronic component mounting system, the operation parameters of the kind of the component read from the component library information are written respectively in the feeder storage parts of the tape feeders.
The electronic component used in a production spot of a mounting board have the same standard for the kind of the component; however, provisions of items relating to the operation parameters for operating the tape feeder such as a material of the carrier tape for holding the component or a component arrangement pitch may be occasionally different. In such a case, in order to normally operate the tape feeder, the operation parameters which are already stored in accordance with the component library information need to be modified so as to be adapted to actually used electronic component. The above-described reference or modification of the already set operation parameters is usually carried out through a data display and input function provided in a host system such as the host computer.
In recent years, the function of a tape feeder single body is made to be high and the tape feeder is used that has a structure provided with an individual display function. For instance, in an example disclosed in patent literature 1, a seven-segment type display device is provided in an operation side by an operator in a tape feeder so that the number of remaining component of the tape feeder or error codes showing contents of occurring errors may be displayed.